


【楠澄】叫哥哥[续]

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: OOC OOC OOC每周都在OOCdirty talk预警攻变小情结注意每一个GHY都会被我写成傻子忠犬注意（？）





	【楠澄】叫哥哥[续]

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC每周都在OOC  
> dirty talk预警  
> 攻变小情结注意  
> 每一个GHY都会被我写成傻子忠犬注意（？）

“我先下班了，你们也早点走吧。”司澄将画具收纳归类，拎上画稿半成品准备下班。

“司总监，今天也准时下班啊。”女同事一脸姨母笑，探听着八卦，“是不是谈恋爱了呀~”

司澄不改温柔的笑容，微微开口，“索菲娜，你这个季度的新品设计稿好像还欠我呢吧。”只一句话就叫下属乖乖吐舌闭嘴。

想到这些天寄住在他家那个吊儿郎当的摄影师，司澄的表情微微有些变化。

谈恋爱吗？怎么都算不上吧。

他和林楠的关系，说起来还真有些剪不断理还乱。

当时拍摄的海报引起了不小的轰动，甚至还在社交软件上引起了寻找梵偲新模特的话题，连带着戒指的销量节节攀升，其他的产品也跟着沾了光。雷总心情大好，嘱咐他一定要请林楠吃顿饭，好好聊聊，留住这个人才。

叫他留住这个“强奸犯”，司澄是千个不甘，万个不愿。本想随意找个理由糊弄过去，谁知男人竟主动找上门，和梵偲签了长期合同，成了他的“同事”。之后的一段时间，每次男人出现在设计部司澄都要提心吊胆，生怕他那张不靠谱的嘴抖漏出什么不该说的。结果在司澄不知第几次把林楠拉走“单独聊聊”之后，“司总监和新来的摄影师关系很好”的谣言就慢慢的在公司传开了。

就算司总监再怎么我不是、我没有的否认，都会在林楠自然的与其勾肩搭背的下一秒功亏一篑。

起先，司澄还担心男人用当时那些不堪的照片要挟他做什么，不过随着时间慢慢推移，对方好像并没有这个意思，反而还有模有样的追求起他来。一周前甚至还找了个借口想要登堂入室住进他家，司澄当然不同意，谁知这个无赖竟然摆了他一道。

回想起那天的事，司澄现在还有些哭笑不得。

一周前。

司澄加完班开车回家，半路手机响起，按下车载通话，陌生的声音便通过蓝牙耳机传了过来，“喂，请问是司先生吗？”

快速瞥了一眼来电显示，号码也并未在通讯录中，出于礼貌司澄还是先询问了对方的身份，“嗯，我是，请问您哪位？”

“我是派出所的，你儿子走失了，麻烦你赶快来一下，地址等下发在你手机上。”沉稳的男声有条不紊的叙述着，而内容在司澄听来简直是天方夜谭，他哪儿来的儿子?

“那个，警察同志，您是不是搞错了，我还没结婚，更加没有儿子了。”

“我说你这个同志怎么回事，多大点孩子，还会骗人不成？小孩子走丢，自己找来派出所，哭都不敢哭一定吓坏了，你赶快过来吧。”

“喂...喂？”司澄还想解释可惜电话那头只剩下嘟嘟声，随后手机屏幕一亮，短信界面跳出一行地址。叹了口气，认命的调转方向盘，他的手机号码和名字都没错，就算是恶作剧也得去看看到底怎么回事。

遵循导航，目的地真的是派出所，这下司澄更加莫名了——既然不是恶作剧，那他到底怎么就蹦出一个儿子？

跟着问讯处小巡警的指示，司澄很快找到了走失儿童认领处。下一秒就见到颜色艳丽的儿童座椅上一个扎着马尾辫穿着背带裤的小男儿百无聊赖的晃荡着脚。

“你就是司先生吧，你儿子等你很久了。”警察叔叔见到司澄立马站了起来，“小朋友，你爸爸来了，快回去吧，下次可注意点别到处乱走了。”

小朋友眨巴着大眼睛盯着警察叔叔，乖巧十分，点了点头便向司澄冲过去，边跑边奶声奶气地喊，“爸爸！爸爸！你终于来了，楠楠吓坏了！”喊着喊着还作势的抹了把空气眼泪。

我才被你吓坏了！你能要点脸吗！

司澄满脸僵硬，看着变小的林楠装作无知孩童般抱着它的大腿向他撒娇，警察在一边看着又不好推开。

警察叔叔见惯了这样的场景，却也不免有些感动，拍拍司澄的肩膀，“小伙子，我看你年纪不大，孩子却已经10岁了，平时很辛苦吧。孩子妈妈呢？”

“嗯....那个...”司澄结结巴巴说不出个所以然来，根本无法和警察解释这个死命拿脸往他裆部钻的孩子身体里实际上是一个二十好几的大小伙，绝对不是什么需要找妈妈的小蝌蚪。

“哦哦哦，是我多嘴了。”警察见司澄好半天憋不出话，以为是孩子母亲已经不在了，又多了几分同情，“一个大男人照顾孩子是很困难，但你以后还是要注意，别让孩子乱跑。还有，别说什么自己没有孩子的傻话了。”

一边被十岁的“儿子”吃着豆腐，一边接受警察叔叔的育儿经，司澄简直叫天天不应叫地地不灵。好不容易被放行已经是十数分钟之后的事了，极好的涵养让司澄没有爆发，提溜着小林楠出了派出所。

司澄过强的责任心无法放任现在只有十岁孩子身体的林楠自己回家，只得无奈带他上了自己车，“林楠，你这是唱哪出？”

小朋友含着从警局顺来的棒棒糖，一改方才乖巧宝宝的模样，痞气十足的翘起二郎腿开口，“宝贝儿，我早上不是和你说了吗，我家楼上邻居家里水管坏了，牵连我家都水漫金山的，天花板一直往下滴水，这还怎么住人？你又不愿意收留我，我只能到处流浪了。”

又是宝贝儿.....

克制住额头即将冒起的青筋，司澄已经不想再去纠正这个称呼了。

等红灯的时候司澄呼唤出手机AI搜索附近最近的酒店，一只小手却飞快按灭了屏幕，“酒店才不会让一个十岁的孩子自己开房。”

“我可以帮你开，你需要做的只是住在里边就行。”司澄不顾林楠的阻止重新唤出AI。

“那我可不确定你明天是不是又会收到派出所的电话。”林楠看着一条一条跳出的搜搜结果，脸上浮现出不属于孩童的狡黠笑容，“司澄爸爸~~~”

咬咬牙，司澄着实拿这个死皮赖脸的家伙没办法，偏生对方此刻又是小孩的模样，打不得骂不得，“你真的觉得我不敢？真的在警察局闹大，查明真相，只有对你不利吧？”

“你这个大好人才不会那么做。”小林楠理所当然地说道，“况且我现在也是梵偲的人，司总监也不会让公司扯进什么奇怪的传闻吧。”

性子被人拿捏八九分，司澄自认确实如林楠所言无法做到扯开脸闹翻，考虑到林楠提出的确实不是什么伤天害理的要求，思索一番只能顺其意接受他的骚扰，腾出地方让他借住一段时间。

至于那之后为什么每天都准时下班，家中垃圾桶里的那堆泡面盒子就是最好的答案。

停完车去小区附近的大型超市采买了些食材，司澄回到家也将近要7点了，当然，这是他掐着时间算好的。变成小孩的林楠虽然更难缠，但“危险”程度也大幅降低，偶尔司澄也会逗逗他，瞪着两个眼睛撒不出气的小孩还有点说不出来的可爱。

走进客厅就见林楠一点不客气在他的手工定制牛皮沙发上瘫成液体，腿上抱着电脑看样子应该又在修图。

“宝贝儿，回来了啊~”从屏幕里抬起头，揉揉过度使用有些酸涩的双眼，林楠笑的一脸爽朗，口中却说着轻佻的话语，“你拎着菜的样子真像是我媳妇儿~”

你贫归你贫，我自岿然不动。

司澄早就掌握了点和林楠相处的要点，反正比嘴上功夫，他是赢不了的，反倒是不理不睬过一会儿男人自会觉得无趣闭上嘴。

转身走向厨房放下食材，早年在海外留学归国后也时常去各个矿区出差，司澄会的都是些简单的西式料理。从塑料袋中拿出的食材多以蔬菜为主，就是带点荤腥也就是三文鱼、鸡胸肉这种，一向崇尚养生的司总监十分偏爱色拉。

可家里的另一位就不一样了。

悄咪咪的跟着去了厨房，林楠见灶台上又是一堆各式各样的蔬菜，皱起眉头不要脸的拦腰抱住司澄，“媳妇儿，又吃草啊，这还不如让我每天吃泡面呢。”

背后突如起来的热量惊得司澄手一抖，险些将三文鱼刺身掉落。林楠总是这样毫无顾忌的突破他的私人领域，做一些亲密的肢体接触，无论多少次司澄都无法适应，使了几分气力用手肘向后一顶，“别靠我那么近，给你做饭还挑三拣四。”

“不是啊，我搬来7天都吃了6天草了，我想吃肉！”林楠捂着小腹，幸好有腹肌撑着，媳妇儿下手还真不轻。

“我这里只有色拉，你要吃肉自己住酒店下馆子去。”

一听司澄又在给他下驱逐令，林楠立刻变了颜色，谄媚的给司澄锤起肩，“别呀，爸爸，司爸爸~吃草就吃草，你给我多放点酱吧。”开玩笑，好不容易才住进来，才没有那么容易滚出去呢。

“年纪轻轻就那么老派，难怪乔瑟琳选了那个于直。”

转身走出厨房之前，林楠小声嘀咕了两句，却教司澄全都听了去，手上的动作停了下来。

“林楠.....”

从未听到过的丧气口吻让林楠停下来脚步，转头就见到司澄黝黑的眸子蕴满难以解读的情绪。

“你住我的，吃我的，还那么编排我，你觉得有意思吗？”沉默了几秒，司澄只觉得周身发冷，“我不知道你从哪听来的这些事，或许我就是整个公司茶余饭后的一个笑话，但至少我是真心爱着她的，你们又懂我什么呢？”

林楠看着司澄扯开嘴角笑的比哭还难看，心中一抽，知道自己戳到对方心中的刺，急忙解释，“不是，大家没看你笑话，就是为你可惜，说你是个好人。”试图靠近安抚眼前这个从相识起就温润如玉的男子，却被对方后退一步躲过。

不知为何，这小小的一步让林楠觉得他苦心经营好不容易与对方拉进一些的距离在一瞬被扯远。

“呵.......好人，你知道吗？高洁在拒绝我的时候也是那么说的，说我是个好人，值得更好的。”司澄苦笑，“我是个好人，所以我就得微笑祝福守候了几年的人与他人并蒂；我是个好人，所以明知被人背地里嘲笑还要强颜欢笑；我是个好人，所以活该被你这个无赖缠上还得顾忌你的秘密？”

“林楠，我觉得我根本不是什么好人，我只是个彻头彻尾的傻子......”

“不是这样的，司澄，我不许你这样说你自己!”林楠又一个上前把住了退无可退的司澄，十指深深的抓住对方盈瘦的手臂，“你不是傻子，你只是比谁都温柔而已。”

“忘了那个高洁吧，看看我不好吗？”看着司澄此刻的模样，林楠的心脏就像被一只手掌捏着似的，眼前的这个男人一点都不适合这个表情，他应该是永远温柔的笑着，没有任何人可以夺走他的笑容。

“你？”

林楠挺了挺胸，难得的一本正经道，“怎么了？我说过我喜欢你，想和你在一起的。”

“哼...”司澄费力的扯起嘴角，仿佛听到一个不那么好笑的笑话，“林楠你别逗了，你所谓的喜欢，不过是想我和上床罢了。‘这个圈子谁谈真感情谁就是傻逼’你别忘了这句话可是你亲口说的。”随口就可以说出的喜欢，多么无力，多么廉价。

这是.....!

林楠瞪大了双眼，没想到当时在摄影棚他无意之中与勾搭他的模特说的话被司澄听了去，虽说是无心之语，有大半却也是实话实说。他一直待着的圈子鱼龙混杂，今天的野模说不定明天就可能榜上暴发户成为三、四线小明星，感情对他们来说有时廉价得好似随意抽取的纸巾，有时又珍贵的像珠宝店内难得一见的奢侈品。而对他而言，司澄就是那么一颗独一无二的宝石，林楠可以感觉到，待在司澄身边，一切的节奏都会放缓，心情也格外的平和。只要和他在一起，就算什么都不做单单看着对方，他都觉得很惬意很舒服。

而林楠短时间的思考时间却被司澄误以为是戳中了对方的心思，继续自嘲的开口，“我没说错吧，就连你费尽心思住进我家，也只是想和我做爱。是不是只要遂了你的心意，让你肏够了，你就会放过我了？”

红着眼眶的司澄说着低俗的词汇，本应该是让林楠血脉喷发的场面，此刻他却只能呆愣在原地，“我不.....”还未等林楠开口反驳，司澄竟主动凑上双唇将接下来的话堵了回去，带着些自暴自弃的意思，司澄吻的极深。一向润物细无声的泉水忽而成了可致人性命的波涛，林楠一边享受着美人的主动，一边又想要打断这难得的香吻解释他并非只是贪图色欲。

最终理智占了上风，林楠把持住推开了司澄，只见对方的眸子更红了，阴阳怪气的开口，“怎么了，这不就是你想要的吗？那我就满足你，毕竟我是个好人不是吗？”

“司澄你别这样，我是真的喜欢你，不是只想和你上床....”花名在外劣迹斑斑的男人不知道如何解释才能让对方信服自己。

“你的这里可不是那么说的.....”司澄大胆的覆上林楠的半勃的下体，只是一个吻而已，就已经有那么大的反应了，这家伙是有多想要他。从某种角度来说，司澄倒真的有些相信林楠一直声称的“喜欢”了，“麻烦林先生开口之前，和自己的兄弟先商量一下吧？”

“你......唔...”再一次的，司澄堵上了林楠后边的话。

卧槽....这家伙居然还有这样的一面，这一回不仅仅是接吻，就连命根子都被人握在手里把玩。这是生平第一次，林楠不那么想享受性这东西。

就在此刻，林楠感觉到一阵熟悉的晕眩......

——糟糕，七点了。

司澄后知后觉的反应过来对方又变小了，没几秒，方才还与他唇齿相接的男人已经变成了孩子的形态。

看到林楠小小的身躯罩在宽大的白色卫衣下，司澄才惊觉自己刚才受情绪挑拨做了多荒唐的事，转瞬间白皙的脸颊涨得通红，不敢直视小林楠。

而小林楠则更惨，第一次在勃起的状态下变小，原本的性冲动无法发泄，大脑还记得前一秒的快感，身体却无法承受，小鸡鸡憋的闷闷的，生生的将射精感转化成了尿意。

也顾不得安抚司澄的情绪，林楠从宽大的裤腿里跑出来光着屁股只穿着一件卫衣就冲去了厕所，边跑还用稚嫩的童声喊道，“宝贝儿，我先上个厕所！等我出来再和你解释！”

等林楠换好衣服出来，司澄已经恢复平静开始蒸煮花椰菜了，想起那绿色植物难以下咽的口感，林楠心里又开始犯怵。

晚餐时的小林楠格外的乖巧，皱着眉头一叉子一叉子的往嘴里送着菜叶，又在咀嚼了两口之后蹙的更紧。司澄也知道对方是忌惮自己刚才的失态，再次回想起来司澄依旧觉得有些丢脸，将自己的深埋内心多时的心结暴露在林楠面前，一点都不像他平时的样子。

“你要真觉得难吃就别吃了。”

“不难吃，不难吃，爸爸做的色拉最好吃了！”小林楠往嘴里又塞了几把草，努力演出自己所说的好吃。

夸张的演技惹的司澄再次笑了出来。

啊，就是这个笑，这才是我喜欢的那个男人。

就着司澄的笑颜，林楠总算是干掉了这一碗色拉。

饭后，小朋友主动将碗碟收到洗碗机内，难得乖巧一次的处理起家务。

“笃笃。”

“进来。”

等小朋友收拾完，司澄已经躲进自己的工作室，埋首于画作之中。平日总是不打招呼就往里闯的林楠今天格外礼貌，等主人家同意才进去。

司澄放下画笔，其实现在他也根本没什么心思搞设计，“我知道你想说什么，刚才是我失态了，对不起。”

林楠皱眉，心道司澄真是好脾气，明明是他的错却还反过来道歉。这样温柔的人，放到电视剧里一定是个吃尽苦头的男二号。

“不，应该是我和你道歉。”小林楠站着勉强能与坐在工作椅上的司澄平视，“我一向爱乱说话，希望你别当真。”小朋友顿了顿，“但是，我说喜欢你的事，你一定要当真！”

司澄没想到林楠还会提这个，一时有些不知如何答复，特别是此刻还是以十岁孩子的姿态一脸真挚的告白。

“我...”往日可以脱口而出的拒绝此刻却噎在喉头无法轻易吐露。

“哎呀，我不像你留过洋，我没什么文化。好听的话也说不来，但我说喜欢你绝对不只是为了和你上床。”小林楠挠挠头，扯着背带裤的松紧带，平时贫一点，但这种时刻林楠知道不能耍嘴皮子，“给我一个机会，也给你自己一个机会，不可以吗？”

给我一个机会，也给你自己一个机会......

这样的话他也对高洁说过，最后他得到的不过是一个转身离去的背影，一段无疾而终的感情。

“太好了，我一定会证明我说的都是真的！”直到怀中小小的身躯的温度传来，司澄才反应过来刚才他无意识的点头答应了。

可是....真的是无意识的吗？

接下来的日子，林楠的表现好的令人意外，不仅停止了一切吃豆腐的行为，还贴心的帮着做家务，主动疏远各种搭讪的男男女女。为数不多的亲密接触也只是在经过司澄同意后讨一个轻浅的吻，青涩的表现与原本的浪荡艺术家判若两人。

不知不觉，两人同居也有2个多月，林楠的公寓早就翻修完毕，不过两人皆默契的闭口不提此事。21天养成习惯并不假，司澄已经习惯了每天在楼下看见家中亮着的灯、习惯吃完饭就做甩手掌柜、习惯了桌上时不时会出现的肉类熟食、习惯了每天的早晚安、习惯了工作室里多出来的工作台以及一抬头就能见到的帅气脸庞——虽然很多时候是幼年版。

原本的单身公寓越来越有家的味道，不知不觉中司澄得到了曾经许诺会给另一个人的东西。

林楠锲而不舍的努力司澄全部看在眼里，也越来越好奇男人能为此做到哪一步。

明天是周末，饭后两人享受着难得的闲暇时光，有句没一句的聊着公司这一季的新主打。

“宝贝儿，你这次的设计理念还没对谁说过吧，就那么放心我呀？”

虽说手上的豆腐不吃了，可嘴上的便宜还是得继续占，幸好，司澄连这个都习惯了。猛吸一口将酸奶盒中最后一点也尽数消灭，这甜橙味的酸奶本来是司澄买来给小林楠喝的，可小朋友的内心不是小朋友，对这种甜腻腻的东西敬谢不敏，最后只得由司澄自己解决。

“你签了保密协议，而且我的设计风格如果谁都可以抄袭，那这个总监我也不用当了。”司澄满不在乎的答。随后咂巴一下嘴，觉得意犹未尽，干脆将酸奶盖子掀开舔起银白色内层上厚厚的酸奶膏。

才舔了两口，就感受到身旁射来一道热辣的视线，转眼一瞥发现林楠死死的盯着他的嘴。

嗯？

不知为何司澄突然想要逗逗这个家伙，故意放慢舔酸奶盖的动作，粉色的舌尖缓缓地、缓缓地在林楠的视线追随下卷进一口黏稠白色液体。

司澄几乎都听见林楠到抽气的声音，却又忌于之前的约定不敢动手，美滋滋的重复几次将盖子舔的几乎反光。下一秒就见林楠冲去了厕所，过了好一阵才出来。

难得放声大笑，待司澄反应过来，才惊觉——什么时候，自己变得那么幼稚了…？

再次回来的时候，林楠已经又变成了小孩的模样，明明才被戏耍，却反而乐呵呵到，“宝贝儿，你说我是不是离革命成功已经不远了？”

司澄知道他在说什么，也不回答，只是回以一个模棱两可的笑容，教林楠的心痒痒的。

晚上洗漱完之后，司澄破天荒的问林楠要不要一起睡，小朋友当然把头点得跟拨浪鼓似的，屁颠屁颠的抱着枕头跟在后边。

胜利的号角已经吹响！

对于这段起源荒谬的感情，司澄不准备再去纠结，既然已经选择放开高洁的手，那么他为何不能给林楠一次机会，毕竟这一段时间以来，对方的表现确实出乎他的意料。

既然已经抛出了砖那就让他看看是否能引上一块玉。

下定决心的司澄缓缓睡去，习惯抱着被子睡觉的他不自觉的搂住了林楠小小软软的身子。殊不知自己温暖的呼吸碰洒在小孩的耳廓，叫身边的人心猿意马，却无可作为。

小林楠，几乎一夜无眠。

不过司澄倒是一觉到天明，只觉得今天的抱枕怎么好舒服，还会发热？没清醒过来的司总监这摸摸那掐掐，嗯？这硬硬的玩意儿手感怎么有点熟悉？

这才想起，在他的主动出击下，这张床上还躺着另一个男人，只不过……

“林楠，你18岁吗？还晨勃？”

你睡在我边上我能不性奋吗！看得到又不能吃！林楠顶着黑眼圈，哭着张脸，“你放手…我去处理一下…”

司澄眉头一挑，这家伙现在有点老实过头了吧？

企图下床的林楠被拉住，回头只见司澄的睡衣的扣子松了几颗，白皙的胸膛半露，睡乱了的头发显得三十好几的男人年轻不少，再配上刚醒时不设防的表情——我是谁？我在哪？为什么我的鸡儿梆梆硬？

而下一秒司澄出口的话彻底解开了他欲望的枷锁。

“不用我帮你吗？”

用用用用用！

林楠瞪大细长的双眼，身体早于头脑行动，反手抓过设计师的双手压在白色格子床单上，吻住了软糯的猫唇。只是一个被允诺的吻就让他发出满意的轻哼，好像排队数个小时终于吃上美味的大餐。

忍耐已久的欲火被一把点燃，一个绵长的亲吻几乎将司澄肺里的空气尽数抽出，天知道这段时间一向纵欲的林楠忍的有多辛苦。技巧娴熟地撬开粉唇，探入火热的舌一点点舔舐过齿颊，用力吸吮着对方湿滑的小舌，纠缠起舞，时而又用舌尖慢慢滑过上颚刺激司澄分泌更多的津液。来不及吞咽的口液从天生就微微翘起的嘴角流出，消失在下颚线。林楠施展出全部的技巧来取悦司澄，情事上经验匮乏的男人被亲的迷了魂，只道唇齿纠缠竟可以如此舒服。

依依不舍离开被蹂躏的有些红肿的小嘴，林楠看着身下人迷离这双眼努力大口呼吸新鲜空气的样子，只觉得心脏都要跳出来了，“宝贝儿，你实在是太性感了.......”从不吝啬在床上给与对方夸奖的林楠这一次说出的却是由心的话语。

想要，想要他身上每一寸都属于他的！

林楠着魔似的抚上司澄的脸，拇指滑过眉骨，嗯，英挺，我喜欢；顺着手指下滑视线，啊，睫毛好长，水盈盈的双眼，是被我吻的，真漂亮，我喜欢；小心翼翼的抚摸过鼻梁，用食指点了点小巧的鼻翼挺翘的鼻头，帅哥标配，我喜欢；就连脸颊边上的小痣都那么恰到好处，我也喜欢；啊~~这张嘴，只要它弯起来，就可以让我忘却一切烦恼，我最喜欢！

许是林楠眼神太过强烈，司澄竟产生了种被对方的眼和手一同侵犯的错觉，皮肤接触过的地方火辣辣的烧着。

而这种侵犯渐渐的顺着脖颈向下蔓延，林楠一颗颗解开睡衣纽扣，将终不见天日白嫩的不似三十多岁男子的胸膛曝露出来。只是抚摸已经不能缓解男人的渴望，低下头直接亲吻上平坦却有些软软肉的胸脯，粗粝的舌苔舔舐过敏感的腋窝，奇异的感觉让司澄下意识的想要推开。

“嗯啊....”还未动作就被林楠下一个动作逗弄出声，左边的乳首突然被含住，湿热的口腔毫不留情的将其整个包覆，男人故意的重重吮吸好似吸奶的婴孩一般嘬着乳首，“别.....别吸.....我又不是女人.......”

林楠不理，继续舔弄自己喜欢的紧的地方，他早就想要好好欺负欺负这两点，终于有机会自然不会放过。右手手指也配合着嘴的动作欺凌起另一边的。手指绕着乳晕打圈迟迟不去触碰最敏感的一点，偏偏却叫人更加在意，让空虚的感觉一阵一阵传达给主人的大脑。

“嗯呃........”怎么会...这里怎么会有这种感觉。

林楠一会儿舌尖用力将乳头顶进乳晕之中舔咬，一会儿又用牙叼起硬粒轻轻碾摩，左边的乳首被伺候的舒服不已，从口中离开之时已然胀大了一圈。被温热舔弄已久的敏感点重新暴露在空气中时，竟让司澄因为微凉的感觉瑟缩了下身体。

然而右边却依旧被手指恶意的挑逗却不给予满足，司澄红着眼看向林楠，却见的对方露出许久未见的痞气笑容，“宝贝儿，舒服吗？就算不是女人，我也可以然你感受到这种快乐哦~”

司澄知道林楠想让他说什么，可如此不要脸的渴望，他怎么可能主动去要求。只是拿着水灵灵的眼盯着对方，咬着嘴唇什么都不说。

“艹，你这样看着我真是犯规！”林楠被勾的骂出出来脏话，谁能抵抗水汪汪黑漆漆的大猫眼？

下一刻，难耐的欲望终于被满足，司澄竟舒服的挺起了胸膛，好像主动将乳首送入林楠口中。一直被吊着不去照顾的乳尖被狠狠的舔弄，舌苔一次又一次的摩擦过，舌尖灵活的绕着乳粒打转，上下撩拨，爽的司澄蜷起了脚趾，发出微微的哼声，好像被摸舒服了的猫儿发出咕噜咕噜的低吟。

两遍的乳首都被照顾的发红发肿，林楠依旧不愿放过，只可惜照相机不在身边。

只能用双眼记录美景，林楠努力给自己制造视觉盛宴，双手同时把玩起乳尖，以同样的动作、速度拨弄着几乎被吸吮破皮的奶头，简直上瘾一般不愿放手。

“林楠....别玩了.....乳头……嗯…唔嗯……疼.....”乳首几乎要被玩破，爽的不行，就连下体都在这种陌生的快感中逐渐勃起，再被玩下去不知道会发生什么，司澄只能假情假意地阻止林楠对他胸乳的亵玩。

又不是还在念高中的处男，林楠自然知道这是司澄的口是心非，“宝贝儿，你明明舒服的都站起来了，被我玩奶子很爽吧~”

粗鄙的语言又让接受过高等教育的男子羞红了脸，恼羞成怒的伸手要护住自己娇弱的乳首。细皮嫩肉的地方被玩的麻痒不堪，与男子交欢这也只是第二次，他的身体对这种陌生的快感毫无抵抗能力，更何况对手是身经百战的林楠。

可发起抵抗的手指却被林楠抓住，不客气的含进嘴里，一根一根舔过，就连相连处的蹼也不放过，这双设计过无数珠宝的手，这双游走于黑白琴键的手，好想，好想让它做别的事情。

林楠的呼吸忽的加重，牵着柔软的猫爪向下，塞进底裤，按住自己早已抬头的性器，“司澄，帮我撸撸，我太想要你了，想的都疼了。”直白的话语仿佛说话之人没有一丝廉耻之心，而被要求的一方却也欣然接受，缓缓套弄起自己也有的器官。

太大了......

没有对比就没有伤害，司澄自认自己已经是超过标准尺寸，可与林楠的家伙比起来真是小鸡见大鸡。想到自己居然曾经被那么大的物什进入还被操弄的极其爽利，脸皮子极薄的司澄涨红了脸。如果说第一次是因为就着酒精作用下发生的，那这一次就是他可是清清醒醒，这玩意儿实在是太大了，真的能进去吗？司澄担忧着，手上的动作也慢了起来。

“别担心，这次一定让你更舒服~”林楠一下就看出司澄所思所想，安抚性的吻了吻对方的嘴角，“啊，对了，宝贝儿，你等下我！”说道这儿，林楠想起来什么也不顾命根子还被人把在手里就一个翻滚下了床，小辫子飞快甩着冲出了房间，十几秒之后又风风火火的冲了回来，手上还拿着一堆有的没的。

“我....你....你哪来的这些东西?！”司澄瞪大双眼看着被丢在床上的物件，“你别....我不做了，不做了！”司澄想掀开被子想跑，却被楠太狼抓了回来，上了勾的澄羊羊还想跑？

“干嘛不做了，你身子那么紧，之前那次可差点把我夹断咯。不好好扩张怎么行？”说着便拆了一罐润滑液，倒在崭新的按摩棒上，透明的棒一下就湿透了，泛着晶亮的光，“你放松些，你不适应这玩意儿，等我进去了，你又该疼哭了。”

司澄别扭的很，混迹国外多年，他也是知道男同志之间确实有许多性交方式，这种程度性爱玩具并不算出格。咽了咽口水，尽量放松身体，一双黑眸却警惕的盯着那根塑胶棒。

还好看起来，林楠还是准备先用手。

褪下司澄浅色的底裤，林楠破处以来还从没压抑自己的欲望精心伺候过谁，“腿分开点，这样我插不进去。”好像在哄未开过苞的的小处男，林楠抽过枕头垫在对方腰下，看着公司里一部门之主这样惴惴不安却又为了配合他强装冷静的模样，真是可爱的紧。

半推半就的分开两腿，性器挺立贴在小腹，司澄实在不在好意思盯着看，干脆闭上眼随便林楠折腾。

可转移视线后，身后的感官更加敏锐，冰凉的液体接触到穴口的一刻，司澄的眉头与后穴一同缩了一下，“嘶——凉....”

林楠也没办法吧这润滑液加热，只能安慰，“一会儿就好了。”手上的动作加快，一根手指慢慢探进朝思夜想的甬道——真紧。

几乎未被使用过的穴道死死夹住林楠的手指，就算司澄有意识的放松，可括约肌也并不是他可以控制的。火热的内部叫禁欲数月的摄影师心猿意马，快速抽插了起来。

“嗯哼.......”说不上痛也称不上舒服，只是有一种异物的存在感，司澄偷偷睁眼瞄了一下，林楠低头认真扩张的模样不知为何叫他心下一动。男人属于越来越耐看的类型，细长的双眼偶尔会露出狼一般的渴求，还有那双厚唇，虽从来不在嘴上承认，但与其接吻的时候确实很舒服。而这一张脸在做爱的时候，更是性感的不像话。

林楠也发现了司澄的小动作，但不点破，专心开拓入口，待三指得以进入之后便寻找起那一点，他隐约记得方位，只是探索了一下........

“啊嗯啊!”那里！又被碰到那里了！

司澄还记得这里被挤按的刺激快感，只要被碰到的话，脑子就会变得怪怪的，会变成一心只渴求欢爱的奇怪状态。

“不行，别....别按那里.....林楠.....”放软声线祈求男人放过，当然林楠是不可能在这个时候听话的，知道司澄得趣了，更加变本加厉的用中指戳刺着那里，成功换来司澄一声接一声的呻吟，“啊啊.......哈啊.....住手...嗯啊........好奇怪，我的身体好奇怪.........”一阵阵的快感侵入四肢百骸，司澄只能抓紧被单，“嗯啊........好舒服......手指....哪里好舒服........”

见司澄进入状态，诚实的道出自己的感受，林楠又起了坏心，用指腹故意绕着那一块打圈就像方才欺负乳头一样吊着对方胃口，方才没听到的请求，这一次不能再错过。

突然中断的快感让司澄一下懵了，另外两指还在努力撑开穴道，唯独这中指画着圈作妖，偏偏不去触碰刚叫他爽快万分的一点，不如方才那么淡定，司澄此刻满心满眼只有得到快感一件事，褪去了开始的羞赧，握住林楠的手臂渴求的开口，“别.....别停下....呀........那里....舒服的地方......求你......碰碰它........”好痒，想要被手指戳弄，想要和刚刚一样舒服，嗯啊.....好像要........

禁欲的高洁之人在他手中化身追求快感的淫乱妖精，林楠闷哼一声便满足了司澄的请求，“一会儿别碰，一会儿别停，司总监还真是多变~~”手指用力的顶弄着，将蚀骨的快感还给司澄。

“好舒服.....啊....就是这样.....手指好厉害.....戳到最舒服的地方了....”司澄的眼神都有些涣散，仰着头挺起腰接受直冲大脑的舒爽。

“啊....要到了....要被手指肏到高潮了……嗯啊…”司澄再也顾不得羞耻，配合着林楠戳刺的频率撸动起自己的性器，原本白净的阴茎憋得涨红，几番套弄之下射出了白灼的液体，同样是禁欲已久，这些精液射的又远又高，将达到高潮后泛着红粉的身体射的这儿一摊，那儿一滩。

林楠欣赏着眼前的美景倒吸口气，司澄放纵的模样实在太美，“宝贝儿，你真美。”抵住前列腺的手又刺激了两下帮助对方延长高潮后，林楠快速退出了手指，将早就准备好的按摩棒一鼓作气的塞入了穴口。

“嗯....!”还在余韵中的司澄后穴一凉，只觉得有一根粗大的物什被塞了进来，凉凉的有些难受。不过已经被开拓过的身体并也不觉得疼痛，反而是高潮中收缩的肠道将棒状物吸得更深，好像饥渴的旅人吞咽着难得的食物。林楠握住按摩棒的根部，坏心眼的控制着柱体顺时针在紧致的穴道中转圈，将洞口扩张的更大，大到足以吞吃下自己的肉棒。

林楠双腿大张，吸着按摩棒的样子太美，“宝贝儿，你真下流，刚被我的手指弄到高潮，又饥渴的咬着按摩棒不放。”林楠只可惜不能将此情此景记录下来，嫣红的穴口真的在一吸一吸的将仿真性器吞吃到底，从透明的柱身还可以欣赏到体内蠕动的粉色肠肉。

若不是怕对方受伤留下不好的回忆，林楠真的恨不得直接进入，但放长线才能钓大鱼，一定要让司澄彻底迷上这种快感，他以后的感情生活和性生活才能有保障。

“我....我才不下流....”司澄缓缓从高潮中回神，听到林楠的调笑又羞的不行，可方才被手指肏的淫话乱说的人确实是他没错，这一句反驳说的毫无底气。

“好好好，我们司总监不下流，是我这个小瘪三下流~勾引司总监满嘴骚话，被戳小屁股就能高潮。”林楠故意说着反话，逗得司澄接不下去，干脆狠狠咬住林楠凑过来吻他的唇。

一记甜蜜的亲吻叫司澄平复了心情，却又见林楠不知道在鼓捣什么。

“你...这个不可能再塞进去的....”屁股里边已经塞了一根硅胶棒，这两个跳蛋怎么可能还？

“放心，这不是喂你的小屁股的。”扯下胶带，林楠又吻了吻司澄有些惊恐的眼，“我有分寸。”说话间就将两颗小型的跳蛋一左一右固定在司澄被玩弄的红肿的乳头上。

“你这个变态！”一向正人君子，司澄从未想过还有这种玩法。乳头被粉色的塑料椭圆形球体抵住，司澄涌上一阵不祥的预感。

果然下一秒，罪恶的大手按下了跳蛋的开关。

卧.....C

“啊啊啊！！嗯啊.....林....林楠......你个...混蛋........给我啊啊啊啊....嗯啊....”关了....

“给你？宝贝儿别急，我还想让你更加舒服呢~~”

两边乳尖同时被超高速的振动刺激，剧烈的快感叫司澄再也说不出完整的话，太超过了，乳头被这样玩的话，身体真的好奇怪，要坏掉了....变得不像自己了......

司澄想要抬手让扯下胸前嗡嗡作响的玩具，却被林楠制止住，“宝贝儿，为什么不能好好享受呢，你明明超级舒服的，你看你的这里又站起来起来了。”如林楠所言，后穴插着按摩棒，乳头被跳蛋照顾，双重快感，让司澄的性器没有被抚慰就重新树旗。

“啊....嗯....松....啊......”剧烈的快感带出了生理性的泪水，水盈盈的大眼睛对上林楠的，太舒服了......快停下......

赶快移开双眼，不然下一秒就会对这个男人听之任之。移开视线后，林楠正巧见到了被自己一同拿来的另一样东西，“宝贝儿，我这还有一样好东西。”

司澄皱着眉看着林楠又从身后掏出什么，还好不再是什么奇怪的玩具，只是一罐酸奶。

嗯，酸奶？

林楠直接嘶开了酸奶盖，将粘稠的白色液体一股脑的全都浇在自己的性器上，昨晚求而不得的性幻想此刻终于可以被满足。

“宝贝儿，别只顾着享受，也帮我弄弄。”不客气的将性器怼到司澄嘴边，其实林楠心里也有些没底，不知道司澄是否愿意屈尊给他口。毕竟一直以来都是他死皮赖脸追着人家不放。

但下一刻，张开的猫唇让他打消了这个念头，林楠简直惊喜的想要尖叫，他的追了小半年神仙般的人儿吞下了他的肉棒！

比起对方拙劣技巧带给他的感觉，心理上的满足更叫林楠快意十足，小心的扶住司澄的脸颊看着对方因自己的硕大而不好受的样子有些心疼，可向里顶弄的动作却没有变慢。

甜橙味酸奶的味道盖过了大部分性器的腥膻，司澄第一次给人做口活，自己也不知道怎么就张开了嘴，以前这种事他连想都没想过，可刚才男人眼神中的欲求叫他无法拒绝。口腔被塞的满满的，对方的肉棒却还有一截没能进入，司澄不会什么技巧，乳首和后穴又在被玩具欺辱叫他无法集中精神，只能顺着本能舔弄火热的柱体。舌尖勉强顺着粗大上凸起的经脉活动，收起牙齿以防磕着对方的敏感。

过多的酸奶从被撑到极致的嘴角溢出，乍一看就像是被射了一口含不住的精液流了出来一样，淫靡万分。林楠登时红了眼，勾起一抹对方嘴角边上的白色液体含进嘴里，“真甜~~”不知是在说酸奶，还是在说人。

没准备射在司澄嘴里，林楠感觉快要到了的时候拍了拍自家情人的脸颊，示意其退出来。可却被默契不足的司澄误以为是在催促他吸的更快些，神志不清的设计师更加卖力的吸吮，用喉咙刺激对方的硕大的顶端，一心只有想要榨出精液一个想法。

被刺激的不轻，林楠憋得蛋都疼了却还是抑制住射在对方嘴里的龌龊想法，掐住下颚叫司澄松了口。

“换个姿势，我要进去了。”箭在弦上，林楠没法再忍，托着浑身软塌塌的司澄换了个姿势，跪啪在床铺上。

双手撑在床上，司澄的脑子昏沉沉的，胸前的跳蛋还在卖力的挣动着，不停将快感传送到大脑，后穴也已经习惯了按摩棒的存在，从中品出不少甜头。

“放松。”林楠轻轻拍了下司澄的臀肉，雪白的屁股早就在漫长的前戏中变成诱人的粉色，不轻不重的一掌下去更是红的厉害，泛起一阵肉波。

早已成了快感的奴役，司澄完全照做，撅着屁股放松身体，感受体内的物什被慢慢抽走。

“别咬那么紧，留着力气一会吸我的屌。”粗鄙不堪的话语叫司澄想揣林楠一脚，“你里面也那么漂亮，一吸一吸的就是不肯放开，就那么喜欢这一根吗？我可是要吃醋的。”就算有大量的润滑，林楠拔出按摩棒的时候还是遭到了很大的阻力，肠壁快速收缩像是舍不得玩具的离开，费了不少手劲才总算将这玩意儿拔出来。

“啵”的一声，终于，透明的硅胶棒被拔出来，还扯出来穴口的媚肉，粉嫩嫩的刺激着林楠又拍打着肉厚的臀部，“别浪，一根按摩棒都舍不得。”

明明是自己塞进去的，林楠此刻却又不爽的将这玩意儿丢到地板上，准备以后将其永久封存，暗下决心以后除了自己的鸡儿再也不让司澄的屁股吃别的东西。

“嗯啊啊....我不浪....我......哈嗯啊.....我才没有.....”司澄哑着嗓子否认，被撑开已久的穴口一时难以合拢，微凉的空气从入口钻入，刺激着肠壁的收缩蠕动，“嗯.....嘶.....好凉.....林楠......进来......里面好凉......”

食髓知味的司总监回头，扭着屁股向后磨蹭林楠的硬到紫红的性器，好像讨罐罐吃的猫儿，“快进来......好痒.......好凉....嗯啊........”

艹，真骚!

无意撩人更为致命，林楠受不住，扶起性器一口气贯穿的炙热的肠道，满足他饥渴的小猫咪。被开拓过的肠道一下子就熟稔地缠上男人的肉棒，司澄自己都没发现在对方进入的一刻他竟发出了满足的哼声，后穴更是像又一张张小嘴一边亲吻着肉棒。

“哼啊......好长....好大....烫死我了！”司澄仰起头，和没有什么的玩具不同，林楠的肉刃好像烙铁一般烫的他舒爽万分，而且更长更大，被撑到极致的肠道每一寸都享受着男人的侵略。

“嗯哈....吸得我爽死了！你真是太适合被男人干了，小屁股那么紧。”林楠口无遮拦说着骚话，从上次他就发现司澄对这些话很有反应，果然在他说出口后夹住他的肉穴又是一缩，“骚货，我肏的你爽不爽？”林楠变本加厉的用语言刺激着司澄，腰身也大幅款摆起来大开大合的操弄着身下的男人。

他终于彻彻底底的得到他了，从身到心。

“你才骚.....”虽然身体舒服的很，司澄嘴上不会承认这种称呼，哭唧唧的反驳，“你.....嗝....嗯啊......你果然就是.....啊啊啊......就是为了和我上床........”腰身被人掐住向后撞击着肉棒，司澄断断续续的抱怨。

“媳妇儿，你这就冤枉我了。”林楠哭笑不得，“明明是你的骚穴夹着我不肯放啊~”

“啊...你......你住嘴.....啊啊嗯哈.......别说了.....我没有.......”早就失去清醒的司澄哪里还记得自己不要和林楠斗嘴的备忘录，被说的羞愧万分，好像自己真的变成了一个没有男人肉棒就活不下去的骚货，身体随着羞耻心更加敏感，正巧此时林楠摸到了跳蛋的开关，故意又向上推了一档。

“哈啊啊啊啊！”乳头上的振动更加快速，司澄舒爽的说不出话，只能任由林楠随意操弄，手臂发软撑不住自己的身体，上半身瘫软的陷入床垫，反倒让跳蛋更加紧贴乳头，简直有小奶头要被这疯狂的快感刺激出奶的错觉，“关掉....嗯啊哈.....不行了…...啊啊啊...快关掉.....”

挺动腰身的速度渐渐放缓，以九浅一深的速度肏弄。粗糙的手掌顺着下榻的腰线上移、向前，从被褥与司澄胸膛相贴的地方插入，恶意满满的抓住跳蛋就这自身的振动顺时针转动着，生生的将两个乳头嵌入乳晕打转。

如此超过的快感叫司澄直接射了出来，达到高潮。

司澄全身痉挛，轻微抽搐着，可身后肏着穴的肉棒和玩乳头的跳蛋都没有停下，在高潮中还被迫接受过度快感，司澄爽的流下眼泪，哭唧唧的咬住枕头。

“宝贝儿，你太棒了，后面夹得我要断了。”林楠一点一点的啄吻司澄的脖颈，将对方从枕头中捞出接了一个色情万分的吻。

“林楠....不行了....饶了我吧...嗯啊.......啊....我要被你肏死了.......”司澄被肏掉了脑子，不知道自己在说什么浪话，此刻只知道自己的身体不能在被刺激下去了，“跳蛋.....关掉.....乳头要坏了......嗯啊啊.....林楠.....啊....”

哪个男人不爱被夸奖性能力，林楠美滋滋的看着被肏的一塌糊涂的司澄，不过对于他的要求，“宝贝儿....别老叫我大名呀，上次怎么教你的，要叫哥哥。”林楠非但不关掉还将跳蛋推至最高档，“说‘哥哥你肏的我好爽，以后一直给哥哥肏’，我就关掉~~”

还在高潮中的身体哪里受得了这样的刺激，可又要叫他管比自己小上几岁的男人哥哥......

“我......啊....叫不出.....”司澄咬牙，性器还在一抖一抖的射着精水。

“这有什么叫不出的，你之前不是叫过~要不，我给你示范一下~”林楠恶意的顶腰，叫最粗的地方刮过对方的前列腺，感觉肉棒又被紧紧夹了一下，身下的人也闷哼着，痞气的咬住通红的耳廓，不要脸的开口，“爸爸，司澄爸爸，你的小屁股夹得我好舒服，楠楠的肉棒以后一直给你吃好不好？”

居然听到小林楠偶尔开玩笑对他的称呼，司澄吓得抽气，脑中满是小孩子状态的林楠缠着他撒娇的模样，可此刻这个孩子的原始状态却狠狠肏干着他，居然还叫他爸爸......真是人不要脸，天下无敌。

“爸爸，你怎么了？”林楠继续恶质退出大半根性器，用龟头顶弄这对方最敏感的穴心，只想逼对方开口，“司澄爸爸，你快叫，叫了我就停下~”

浑身都被弄的舒服的不行，司澄真的担心自己要被肏死在这张床上，殷红的唇缓缓张开，吐露出叫男人疯狂的话，“哥.....哥哥......嗯啊........哥哥肏的我好爽.....嗯哈.......以后一直给哥哥肏......啊啊啊....”

司澄喘的像一条离了水的鱼，男人遵守诺言关掉了跳蛋，可埋在他体内的性器忽的胀大了一圈，肏弄的动作却越发用力，每一下都顶的极深好像要阴囊也一并顶入，“哥哥这就来肏你....嗯啊...太爽了.....咬的好紧.....”

啪啪啪的肉体拍打声不绝于耳，后脑的小辫随着挺腰的动作一甩一甩，汗水浸湿了上衣，耸动的腰身如打桩机一般不知疲倦，司澄实在受不住想要向前爬逃离这蚀入脑髓的快感，却被抓着脚踝拉回来继续肏干，“宝贝儿，跑什么，哥哥肏的你不舒服吗？”

舒服过头了好吗！

“媳妇儿，舒服吗？嗯?”林楠得了甜头不罢休，想听司澄说更多淫声浪语，拍打着臀肉。

“舒服......啊啊啊....嗯啊....舒服....屁股被哥哥塞满了，好舒服.....哥哥的肉棒好大.....嗯哈.....肏的.....嗯啊......肏得我好舒服....啊.....”

看着司澄子自己身下被肏的失了神，哪里还有在会议室里与一众总监博弈叫板的模样，林楠心满意足的将不在强迫对方，几个重重的挺动，撸动着司澄又一次勃起的性器，将对方再次送上高潮。

浑身抖的不像话，一早上就射了三次，司澄浑身软的像豆腐，垮垮的趴在床铺上大口大口吸着气。

“我要射你里面了。”林楠的手指嵌入臀肉，将滚烫的液体尽数射进司澄的身体。

“哈.....好烫......嗯啊......屁股..被哥哥的精液灌满了.......”司澄被烫的一抖，竟又道出两句无意识的呢喃，叫林楠瞪大了眼，卧槽，太会了。

高潮之后，林楠侧着身将司澄整个圈在自己的臂膀之中，安抚着浑身都被肏的通红又羞的不愿再理睬他的男人。

好不容易才把怀里的人哄好，不再像鸵鸟一般把头埋在被子里，林楠抽出疲软的性器，将人抱去浴室做了清洁。虽说只射了一次他并不满足，但司澄的身体已经承受不住他的欲望，林楠只能兀自压下欲望。

当然这一切都被司澄看在眼里。

洗过澡后司澄难得主动提议给林楠吹头发。

小辫子松散开来，湿漉漉的长发滴着水珠，林楠盘腿坐在地上，难得乖巧的像一只大型犬。司澄揉了揉酸软的腰举着吹风机边吹边用手指轻柔的巴拉着男人粗硬的发丝，除了风筒里的声音，客厅里没有其他声响。

不说话却也没有尴尬，一切自然无比，阳光洒在地板上折射出橙色的光，两人就这样默默的享受美好的时刻.....

====  
“司澄，恭喜你。”午休时间，高洁约了司澄一起午餐，下完单后就劈头盖脸一句恭喜。

司澄满脸疑惑，不知自己喜从何来。

高洁捂嘴轻笑，指了指子脖子的地方暗示司澄，沉稳的总监一下子闹了个大红脸，本以为POLO衫的领子已经将吻痕遮住，没想到还是被这个精明的女孩看去了。

“是林楠吧？”高洁的下一句话继续叫司澄惊讶不已。

“你怎么知道？”难道是那小子多嘴？

“我早就觉得他有点不对劲了。”高洁喝了一口冰水，“虽然我不敢说林大摄影师是不是个好人，但他看你的眼神实在太露骨了。我们女人多少对这些有点敏感，我看他呀，是吃死你了。”

“说笑了。”被直白的点明，司澄有些羞赧，“可是我却不太清楚我自己的想法，对他到底是不是喜欢。”

“怎么说？”高洁蹙眉，在她看来，司澄也早就陷了进去，难道他自己不自知？

司澄搅拌着咖啡，“我喜欢了你太多年，甚至我自己都有点习惯这样的状态了。现在对他的感觉，我不知道是聊以慰藉还是别的什么。”

意外于这个答案，高洁微笑摇头，“司澄，你有时候很聪明，有时候却又有点死脑筋。就像你之前说注意了我很多年一样，这些年，我对你的了解也不少。如果不是真的喜欢，你会一次次的允许他入侵你的生活，还在他给你留下这种痕迹后做一些可有可无的掩饰就来上班？反正我认识的那个老古板可不会~”

司澄诧异的微张瞳孔，他知道高洁说的没错，其实在很早之前，他就默许了那个邪痞的男人慢慢进入他的生活、他的内心，如今再来纠结是否喜欢，是有些可笑了。

“那我就谢谢你的恭喜了。”司澄回以一个豁然开朗的笑。

饭吃到一半，某只大型犬就风风火火的窜进餐厅一屁股坐在司澄边上，满脸怨念，却又不知道怎么开口，“司澄，你.....你怎么吃饭也不叫我呀！”

司澄当然读出了他‘你怎么和高洁单独吃饭？！’的潜台词，把玩了下男人脑后的小辫宠溺的开口，“林楠，周末要不要去约会？”

大摄影师心脏砰砰砰砰快要跳出胸膛，看了眼对面一脸自然的高洁，又看看自家媳妇儿温柔的笑颜。

“要要要要要！！！！！”

高洁：麻烦你们不要虐狗好吗？哦，不对，我不是单身狗，我还有于直........

**Author's Note:**

> GHY（划掉）林楠怎么那么可爱呢？我根本无法让他渣！！！  
> JXB（划掉）司澄怎么那么温柔呢？我根本无法让他被渣！！！


End file.
